farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seed
Profit Margin I have only hand-checked a few of them, but it looks like the "Profit Margin" column has been calculated using "Net Profit" divided by "Sell Price" times 100. However, this will consistently understate the true profit margin of a crop. The correct way to determine profit margin would be "Net Profit" divided by "Base Price + Plow" times 100. As an example, tomatoes are listed as a profit margin of (58/173)*100=33.5% whereas the true profit margin is (58/115)*100=50.4%. In other words, for every 1 coin you spend on planting tomatoes, you get back a little more than 1/2 of a coin beyond initial costs, or a little over 1.5 coins. For a more extreme example which demonstrates how far off the calculations can get, if we had a crop, "Grapatoesettias" that cost 1 to plant, +15 plow, and which sold for 1000, the net profit would be (1000-16)=984, and the current calcuations would give (984/1000)=98.4% profit margin, whereas the true profit margin is (984/16) or 6150% profit. In other words, for every 1 coin you spent on planting Grapatoesettias, you would get back 61.5 coins beyond your initial costs, or 62.5 coins. I don't particularly want to tackle modifying the chart by hand if someone has an original spreadsheet... Michelle.butterfly 14:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Profit You should average in the cost for replanting the crops too. So your planting cost is: Cost to plow land + cost to plant seed (average in time) Then your profit is ~ Price you get from each crop - cost to plow land - cost to replant ex Grapes ~ 270 - 15 - 85 = 85 So technically your not making 170 coins off of Grapes since you need to remember that your not only harvesting them, but you also need to replant them so you can make more money :] Hope I helped ~Anonymous Help :We have always had a Net Profit column, if that is what you are asking about. 10:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :It sounds to me like Anonymous is suggesting that you include not only the initial planting in the profit calculations, but the planting after harvest. However, this is not a correct way of computing the profit, since the next planting will be part of the next planting's calculation. This should become clear if you look at a cycle of two plantings (or more) while adding the second planting into the calculations. Your first cycle will include costs for planting and replanting. Your second cycle will include costs for planting and replanting. So, for two cycles you would have included the cost of 4 plantings, while you only actually had to pay to plant twice. Conceivably you could drop planting costs and only have replanting costs, however this doesn't seem to be any advantage and would not be the actual order in which things are done. Michelle.butterfly 15:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Is there any way to quickly order the most profitable seeds, AND also have it ordered by level? If needed in a new "Expanded Profitability" page. --Iceman B 07:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :The JavaScript sorting can only sort by one field at a time. Sounds like something that might be better off copy/pasting the table into a spreadsheet application like Microsoft Excel or OpenOffice Calc so you can calculate your own column. This is something that I do, to figure out the "total value" of the Coins + XP gained, for example... If you think it'd be a helpful column to everyone, then by all means add it to the table. 07:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Wither time Are you guys sure about the wither time? : The official definition/source is linked to from the Wither article. 10:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Guys, check the raspberry icon. It has one of a strawberry. :Thanks for pointing that out. Dont forget to sign you posts:) --Tikopowii 02:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Active / Inactive Seed Consider a second table of the inactive seed. I sort the seed table to decide what to plant, and the inactive items get in way. Chrirobe 18:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) or perhaps a way to grey-out the expired items? Koesper 11:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Super Pumpkins I can't seme to fix the problem with Super pumpkins, but it looks like the table is trying to pull info from the pages called "Super Pumpkin", and the actual info is on "Super Pumpkins" Hans P 02:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Expression error Well, I'm lasy to look for info how to edit that hidden table, but can somebody fix those errors? I don't get it how to edit data in table, that there were no error.. HaxLi 20:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC)